


A Moment Alone

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé and Anakin steal a moment of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

Anakin Skywalker paused in the doorway to look at his wife.  
  
Padmé lay on their bed, completely naked, her hand between her thighs. Her lips were curved in a satisfied smile, and her eyes were closed, her lashes fluttering a little as she let out a quiet sigh. He drank in the sight of her; the softness of her skin, the curve of her hips, the thickness of her legs and the little stretch marks on her body; on her stomach and thighs and breasts. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful.  
  
“I know you’re there,” Padmé said, opening her eyes. “Were you just planning on watching?”  
  
They’d done this before, of course they had, but she still managed to make Anakin’s breath catch in his throat, to make him blush. She grinned at him, and he walked over, taking his tunic off as he did so. He left it on the floor, then sat down on the bed to take his boots off. Padmé sat up to put her arms around him, leaning against his back and resting her chin on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek, then tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. Anakin tried to concentrate on undressing, but she pressed against him, and heat rushed through him as he felt her breasts against his back.  
  
Half-dressed, Anakin turned around to kiss Padmé hungrily, pushing her onto her back, growling a little. She laughed, and pulled him closer, her hands on his neck, her smile inviting. He kissed her, then nudged his nose under her jaw to nibble at her neck, tasting her with his tongue. He put a hand on Padmé’s waist, resting his weight on the other hand, and trailed his fingers along her skin, over her hips and across her lower stomach. She twitched in response and she slapped at his shoulder, saying, “Ani, you know I’m ticklish.”  
  
Anakin grinned down at her, and she took hold of his hand, which was moving towards her thighs. She brought it up, and placed it on her breast. Smiling, Anakin traced his fingers around her breast, then circled a finger around her nipple, enjoying the small, pleasured noises that escaped from Padmé’s mouth. He kissed her passionately on the lips, then moved back to kiss her chest, taking her nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He sucked at it, then lifted his head a little, circling his tongue around it. Her nipples were hard, now, and when he moved to her other breast, he bit down gently, with just enough pressure to elicit a groan from Padmé. Pulling away, he placed his hands on either side of her, kneeling between her thighs.  
  
“Are you going to let me take my pants off?” Anakin asked.  
  
Padmé shook her head, kneeling up, and ran her hands across his chest, up to his shoulders, and draped her arms around his neck.  
  
Anakin sat for a moment, looking into Padmé’s stunning brown eyes. She smiled, and asked, “What is it?”  
  
“I… I love you so much, Padmé. More than anything in the galaxy.”  
  
Padmé laughed, looking away, and he darted forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. Then Anakin pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck, causing her laughter to catch in her throat. She squeaked, then stood up on the bed.  
  
“Lie down,” she said, pointing to the pillows. Anakin obeyed readily, and when he was lying the way she wanted, she knelt between his legs and ran a finger along his chest, trailing it down his stomach, biting her lip as she traced the shape of his abs. She leaned down to kiss his hips, brushing her lips across his lower stomach and causing his bodyto shudder in anticipation.  
  
Anakin was already hard, but as usual Padmé was determined to tease him, sitting back again, a mixture of admiration and adoration on her face.  
  
“Padmé?” Anakin’s voice was tinged with longing, but he knew he couldn’t move until she said so. He watched her closely, desperate to feel her touch again, hoping her next move was to finish taking off his clothes.  
  
It wasn’t. Instead, she put her hand between her thighs and started stroking, watching Anakin with a cheeky smile on her face. He watched as she pleasured herself, aching to join in, but waiting for her to let him. Padmé could definitely see his erection, and Anakin knew she was enjoying this more than he was.  
  
“Padmé,” he said again, his voice weak.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting out a small groan, then reluctantly took her hand away from herself. Leaning over him, she rested one hand on the bed, and put the fingers she’d used to please herself in his mouth. He held them gently in his mouth, licking the tips of her fingers as she pulled them away. Gently, Padmé stroked his bottom lip with her thumb, then leaned down to kiss him, tangling her hand in his hair and pulling him closer.  
  
Anakin moaned into the kiss, and felt her smile. Padmé kept hold of his hair as she pulled away from him, wiping her mouth with her free hand, then she pushed him gently back, letting go. Still, she refused to let him undress, instead moving to kneel over his face. He put his hands on her hips and she relaxed, resting her weight on her calves as he kissed her. He flicked his tongue out, brushing it against her, and she squeaked. With a smile, he licked slowly up and down, pausing to catch her lips between his, tugging gently at them. Then, he circled his tongue around and up again to flick against her clitoris. Padmé whimpered, leaning back a little and running her hands up her body, to stroke her breasts and pinch her nipples.  
  
Anakin’s own excitement built as he listened to the moans and squeals he drew from her. She rocked her hips forward and he kissed her again, dipping his tongue inside her. He licked lightly, then harder, and felt his stomach clench as she cried out his name, taking hold of his hands and squeezing them.  
  
Padmé dismounted, lying on his right. Anakin propped himself up on his elbows. Padmé was panting a little. Anakin reached over with his left hand to tweak her nipple. She let out a squeak and slapped his hand away, and he grinned at her.  
  
“My turn?” he asked. She rolled her eyes at him, and then, placing herself between his legs, took hold of his waistband. Slowly, torturously, she pulled them down, his cock teased by the gentle movement of the fabric. He clenched his jaw and threw his head back, not making a sound, as she used one finger to circle the head of his cock. She took him in her hand, stroking up and down slowly, before bending down to suck at the tip, still teasing him with her hands. Anakin looked down at her, but she was concentrating fully on him, her hair falling about her face as she bent down to take most of his cock into her mouth.  
  
Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and she moved her tongue up and down as she sucked. Anakin breathed out heavily as she flicked her tongue just under the head, hitting the spot that she knew would make him shudder. Drawing back, she knelt over him and lowered herself onto him. Padmé was wet and willing and open, and she sank lower, moaning as he entered her. She rocked her hips back and forth, and Anakin bit his lip, exhaling sharply as she cried out his name. She put her hand between her legs, using two fingers, and he grabbed at her hips to pull her closer. She bounced against him, pulling her knees against his hips and putting more pressure on his cock as she rode him faster and faster. She moved her hands to his shoulders and rocked back and forth, closing her eyes and dropping her head to his chest as she shouted; “Anakin! Anakin!”  
  
Anakin came with a quiet grunt, pulling Padmé close to him as he did so. His hips twitched as he came inside her, a smile on his face, as he looked at the woman he loved more than his own life. Padmé held onto him, shuddering, breathing heavily onto his skin as she finished. They stayed that way for a moment, before Padmé sat up, smiling, eyes shining. He reached up and wiped one away with his thumb, and she moved, kneeling beside him and helping him sit up.  
  
“That was fun,” Anakin said with a smile. Padmé laughed, and took his face in her hands, kissing him on the forehead, nose, and then lips.  
  
“Come on,” she said, stepping off the bed and taking his hand. “Shower with me?”  
  
He nodded, following her willingly with a besotted grin on his face. In the entire Galaxy, he thought, what could compare to this?


End file.
